


Public Disturbance

by triste



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, hang in there Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are the most embarrassing parents ever. Yurio's life is hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nopenotara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenotara/gifts).



Title: Public Disturbance  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
Pairing: Victor/Yuuri  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: For [nopenotara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenotara) again because she enjoyed the local parents embarrass small child at sports meet scene in episode 8 as much as I did. Hang in there, Yurio.

~~

It’s official. Victor and Yuuri have claimed their spot at the top of Yurio’s most annoying, disgusting and excruciating people in existence list. Even Mila isn’t this gross when she’s in love. 

“Why am I here?” Yurio complains, like anyone is actually listening to him. “Why are we at a family restaurant? We’re not even related, for fuck’s sake.”

“Watch your language,” Yuuri cautions (too late, if the reaction of the mother and children sitting in the booth behind them are anything to go by).

“Fuck?” the little boy asks curiously.

“Fuck!” his sister chirps back.

Yuuri bows apologetically at the dirty look their mother shoots over – she’s heard enough English to know what that means, apparently – but Yurio doesn’t give a damn. Neither does Victor, too busy marvelling over the establishment’s quaintness on social media (“hashtag #famiresu!”) to care much about etiquette, which is why Yuuri has to wipe away the crumbs from his face with a handkerchief as though he’s Victor’s goddamn wife.

“Put your phone down while you’re eating,” he says, pretending to be exasperated when really he’s staring at Victor like he’s the most adorable and endearing thing he’s ever seen. “You’re making a mess.”

Yurio gags in the background before shifting his attention to his own meal, lifting the bowl to his chin so he can literally shovel food into his mouth (he still hasn’t gotten the hang of chopsticks yet, and he sure as hell isn’t going to use one of those kiddie spoons the waitress offered them earlier), and the food puts him in a better mood for all of about fifteen seconds until Yuuri leans over the table and starts dabbing at him with the same handkerchief he used on Victor.

“Get off of me, dammit,” Yurio growls, because eww, indirect kiss, but Yuuri ignores him, looking indulgent where Yurio was trying for intimidated. “What are you, my mom?”

Victor snickers because he’s an asshole who enjoys other people’s suffering, so Yurio swears some more because why not. 

“God, why are you so *embarrassing*, we’re in *public*, just *die* already.”

He could go on but Yuuri tells him to mind his manners and that if Yurio behaves himself, he’ll get him an extra large parfait for dessert.

“Fine. I’m not sharing it, though.”

Yuuri looks crestfallen for a second, which almost makes Yurio feel bad, but then he reminds himself there’s no need to be guilty. He isn’t the one on a diet, after all, so he’s doing Yuuri a favour, and anyway, it’s his own fault for being so old and for having such a shitty metabolism, but Victor, as usual, has to ruin everything.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri, I’ll share with you.”

Yurio immediately wishes he wouldn’t when Yuuri closes his eyes and moans in bliss as Victor feeds him, like he’s having a food porn orgasm or something, or maybe because he’s temporarily lost his mind – and his sense of shame – after having subsisted far too many months on only plain, boring and healthy meals.

“Is it good?” asks Victor, no longer hungry for food all of a sudden.

Yuuri moans again, louder just in case the whole damn restaurant didn’t hear him fine the first time, swiping his tongue over Victor’s fingers and then drawing them into his mouth, making little “mm” noises before finally letting them slide free with a wet sounding pop.

“Yeah,” he says, breathless, like he’s just been sucking Victor’s cock instead of something else. “Really good.”

“Can you not?” Yurio cuts in. “I’m trying to eat here.”

“So am I,” Victor declares, and Yurio is this close to flinging his dinner at him, but he decides against it, if only because he’s pretty sure Yuuri would lick it off (lewd katsudon is lewd).

“I hate you both,” he grumps.

“We love you too,” they reply in unison, so he upends the table and gets them all thrown out instead.


End file.
